


Hair

by eridol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Being Kakashi's girlfriend, you're well aware that the silver-haired man has a lot of secrets.However, the one secret that you weren't aware of is a little more amusing than you ever thought it'd be.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 338
Collections: Kakashi





	Hair

You smiled as you leaned back against your headboard, watching your boyfriend, Kakashi Hatake. The silver-haired man was shirtless, sitting in a pair of pajama pants with his mask still pulled over his face as he read Icha Icha, which he held in his hands. It was late at night, so you were both ready for bed, you simply eyeing the older man.

Like you, he was a Jonin and worked an ungodly amount, so it was nice to be able to actually relax with him, though you were growing bored with the silence.

You bit your lip for a moment, knowing that it had been a while since you two had been able to have sex- mainly because of work. You grinned and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Reading again?"

"Mhm," He answered, resting his head against yours. "You know, you could always join me. It'd be nice to have another person to talk about Icha Icha with."

"Maybe I will sometime soon," You murmured before taking the book out of his hands, moving it to the side and rolling over so you could sit in his lap. The other Jonin raised his eyebrows, allowing his hands to slip up your shirt and rest on your hips. You moved your hands up and carded your fingers through his soft, feathery hair. Relishing in how he chuckled at your sudden affection, you leaned down and pressed a kiss against the top of his head, catching a whiff of his charcoal and coconut shampoo. "Mm, you smell good. I love your hair."

"What are you up to, lovebug?" He asked, watching with calculating eyes as you carefully pulled his mask down, revealing his face and the sly smile that had taken it over. 

"You mean me?" You questioned, continuing to run your fingers through Kakashi's hair, unable to help but notice that his face was burning bright red- something that almost never happened. You settled fully, your knees on either side of Kakashi's hips on the mattress, your clothed core pressed against his crotch. He was already hard, though you weren't sure if it was because he'd been reading that book or if it was because of your less than subtle gesture. "Why, I'm not up to anything at all."

"Oh, is that so? Then I guess I'm not up to anything either."

Without warning, his hands moved up, skilled fingers dancing along your ribcage and tickling your (s/c) skin. You squirmed, trying to get out of his grip to no avail. Wherever you went, those hands chased you, pulling you back into his lap. You could only sit there and take it, what had started as giggles growing progressively louder until you couldn't contain every cackle that fell from in between your lips.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, stop-" You continued to laugh, using your hands in his hair to yank at it, which made him freeze and throw his head back. The moan he let out was absolutely debauched; loud, high-pitched, breathy, and whiny, like something straight out of one of his books. Raising your eyebrows, you gave the silvery locks another experimental tug. Kakashi slapped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet, but you could hear the muffled whimper that he had failed to keep down, and you could feel the way his hips desperately bucked up into yours.

"Do you have a hair kink?" You questioned, tone smug as you tilted your head, now gently running your fingers through his hair. He leaned into your touch, his hand slowly falling from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Don't tease me," At that, you pulled at his hair again, which had him taking in a sharp breath. Kakashi's breath was already heavy as he reached for the t-shirt of his that you were wearing, clearly in a rush to get it off. You lifted your arms, allowing him to take the article of clothing and toss it across the room. You hadn't been wearing a bra with it, so your breasts were on full display for him. The silver-haired man quickly reached for his own pajama pants, pushing them and his boxers down until they were at his knees, hard cock springing free from its restraints. You giggled, reaching up to pull at his hair yet again.

"You're such a bitch sometimes," He hissed, giving a dark chuckle as one of his hands went to the panties you'd had on underneath the previously discarded t-shirt, taking the waistband between his rough fingers and ripping them off. You flinched, but you could only bring yourself to laugh again as he tossed the torn undergarment to the floor.

"You love me, though."

"That I do," With that, his hands were fully on your hips again, and he was pulling you down onto his cock. You moaned at the stretch, fingers tightening in his hair as your chest was pressed up against his. Usually, he was slow and languid, and while you didn't mind that pace, you enjoyed the sudden speed Kakashi started going at as he rocked his hips up into your body. You moaned, placing your hands on his shoulders and matching his pace as you bounced on his dick. Without warning, his hands on your hips were tightening, and he was nipping at your ear as he whispered into it. "Hang onto me, sweetheart."

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and without any further warning than that, he swapped your positions, lifting you off of him and practically tossing you back onto the bed. You didn't object, giddy with anticipation as you watched Kakashi, who kicked his pants and underwear the rest of the way off before getting in between his legs and positioning his dick at your entrance, thrusting in again. One arm went beneath you to hold you up, closer to him, his hand resting on your lower back. His spare hand drifted down and in between your legs as you threaded your fingers back in his hair. Without warning, Kakashi was pressing his thumb against your clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves at the same speed he was pistoning into you. 

"Fuck, Kakashi..." You squirmed in his hold, little pants falling from in between your lips as you clenched around him, creating a blissful drag every time he pulled almost all the way out, only to push back in, going so deep that your (e/c) eyes were rolling back. "That isn't fair."

"You aren't necessarily being fair right now either," He groaned, picking up the pace as he fucked into your pliant body and glancing up- of course, you were still pulling at his hair. So that's what he'd meant. "An eye for an eye."

You shot Kakashi a glare before his lips were pressed against your own; hot, wet, and messy, his skilled tongue dancing with yours. Succumbing to the feeling of your building orgasm, you hurriedly kissed back and pushed your hips into his, a flash of heat running from your head to your toes. The sound of skin slapping against skin became prominent in the room, and finally, Kakashi moaned into your mouth, his cock throbbing as he came inside you. That triggered your orgasm as well, so you tightened your legs around his waist as you finished, your walls clamping down on the other Jonin's length and milking it dry.

Kakashi broke the kiss and buried his face into your neck, one final groan leaving his mouth as he filled you up.

His hips stopped moving, and you paused before setting yourself up on your elbows and looking down at him.

"So, with that said and done," Kakashi pressed a kiss against your neck, and you tenderly ran a hand over his hair in return. "I think now's a good time to tell you that I'm shaving my head." Though he was clearly teasing, he somehow managed to keep a straight face. You could only laugh, still catching your breath. 

Kakashi had just fucked your brains out and was still buried inside of you- and yet, he was as casual as ever as he joked about fucking up his look by shaving his beautiful hair off.  
"Oh my God, shut up, you jackass," You playfully smacked his shoulder, pulling him closer for a moment as he rested his head on your chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


End file.
